Only a couch
by lakritsnr1
Summary: Forgetting your keys can sometimes be convenient. KakaSaku fluff, dedicated to the on and only Wopsidaisy


"Sensei

**A/n: YO! ****This is another thing dedicated to Wopsidaisy on her birthday 19/6… Better late than never. I'm really happy right now too, since I'm going to get a KankuKiba smut from her because my damn ears hurt.**

**Please, correct grammar and spelling-mistakes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

"Sensei?" Sakura looked up at her grey-haired ex-teacher.

"Yes, Sakura?" Kakashi looked down at the pink-haired medic-nin beside him.

"Not that I really mind, but why are you walking me home every day? Do you live close by?" Sakura smiled sweetly and her emerald green eyes sparkled.

"I don't want you to get attacked by some rapist or some other creep, and yes, I happen to live close by." Kakashi bit his lip to not say the third reason he always walked her home.

"You know that I'm a full trained ninja now, right Sensei? I can take care of myself." Sakura huffed and pouted cutely.

"Yes, and I'm not your teacher anymore, so stop calling me sensei. It makes me feel old." Kakashi smiled warmly under his mask to the girl in front of him. Girl and girl, she had just turned 21 and transformed from a sweet little girl to a beautiful mature woman.

"But you're not old. You're only 35. And it's hard to stop calling you sensei after 9 years of calling you that. Why do you want me to stop calling you that now?" Sakura stopped at her door and fumbled with her bag.

'_It feels bad to fantasize about you when you call me that.'_ "You're just too strong and grown up for me to be your teacher anymore." Kakashi leaned on her house wall and watched her dig through her bag and pockets. "Problems?"

"Yes, I think I forgot my keys." The medic-nin smiled shyly. "You think I can crash at your place tonight?"

'_WHAT?!' _"Of course, Sakura" _'Once again: WHAT?!'_

While Kakashi tried to suppress the annoying what-voice and took the lead towards his apartment, Sakura had a heated conversation with her inner self.

'_**Good going!' **_The inner voice cheered way too loud. _**'Now, when we come to his place we can confess!' **_

'_Shut up! __We're only sleeping at his house or apartment or wherever he lives. If we confess to him he'll only think we're an annoying brat.'_ Sakura mentally sighed.

'_**Helloo! **__**We're not an annoying brat. We're too old to be a brat. We're an annoying woman with a hopeless crush. **_

'_That makes me feel so much better, you know that?' _

"Erm… Sakura, are you okay?" Kakashi laid a cool hand on her forehead and looked into her eyes. "You look like you want to kill somebody."

"I'm fine, Sen… Kakashi." Sakura's angry face faded away and was replaced by a blush from being so close to him. "Are we there yet?"

"Yes, we're here." He breathed out and his warm scent washed over her already flushed face. She heard a faint click. "Welcome to my place." Sakura seemed to snap out of a trace as she walked into Kakashi's apartment.

"It's nice." She complimented as she looked around.

"Thanks. " Kakashi pulled his mask down. "You can take the couch, so can I take the floor."

"Huh? Don't you have a bed?" Sakura looked at his face, mesmerized by his hidden beauty and the pale perfection. "And if you don't have one, I'll take the floor."

"No, I don't have a bed. " Kakashi sighed. "You're my guest, so you'll take the closest thing I have to a bed."

"Then, let's sleep together." Sakura's eyes widened as she realized what she just said. "I don't mean have sex 'sleep together'. I only meant that we can both sleep on the couch."

"Yeah." Kakashi smiled and looked at her flushed face. "Sakura, come here."

"Huh? Yes, Kakashi." She slowly walked up to the tall copy-ninja.

"Please, don't hate me for this." He wrapped his arms around her waist and softly kissed her. When she didn't pull back or tried to crush his skull with her incredible strength he kissed her with a little more force. To his satisfaction she shyly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back. A soft moan escaped her lips as he pulled away.

"Kakashi, I love you." She hugged him and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"I love you too." Kakashi smiled once again and pushed her closer to his body, while greedily breathing in her scent.

"Can we go to sleep?" Sakura asked with a yawn after a while in that position.

"Sure." Kakashi hugged her tighter and led her towards his couch and fell backwards onto it dragging her with him, so she fell on top of him. Sakura only smiled and cuddled closer.

'_**Shishou will get either pissed off as hell or happy as a rainbow for this.' **_That damned inner voice spoke up once again.

'_Then, let's hope for the last one. Now, shut up. I want to sleep.' _With that Sakura fell asleep in Kakashi's arms and she could only hope that he would still be there when she woke up.

**A/n: Every KakaSaku-fangirl happy now? Because I feel like I want to throw up. Please review.**


End file.
